


smooth rouge

by wayvbabey



Series: Taeyong's Christmas Party [8]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Party, F/M, Mentioned NCT Ensemble, Mutual Pining, NCT 2018, NCT 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:27:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28170888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wayvbabey/pseuds/wayvbabey
Summary: Character A forgets to get anything for Character B at Christmas, so they make a joke about offering themselves. Character B accepts.
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Reader
Series: Taeyong's Christmas Party [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2032276
Kudos: 18





	smooth rouge

-

You want to throw up.

Usually, when your nerves get the best of you. Kun is by your side. But no. Today, Kun has decided to get plastered and is now throwing up in Taeyong’s bathroom, and the culprit as to why he’s so wasted is only a few metres in front of you.

If Dionysus could be embodied in a human you suspect it would probably be Jung Yoonoh. That’s what you’ve heard, anyway. You’d heard it from Kun, who had ranted in the car that he was not going to get his drink spiked tonight. You’d heard it from Taeyong, as he hovered nervously around you when you’d arrived and promised that he’d “really tried to keep him away from the drinks!”

You’d even heard it from Zhong Chenle, who had asked you to grab him something strong from off of the drinks table and told you explicitly _not to take anything Yoonoh was offering_. Because Yoonoh was, as you’d been told, the king of making a party, a _party_. 

Yet as he stands by it, legs long and eyes intense as he brings a cup to his lips, he doesn’t look the slightest bit inebriated. As if the whole world around him has succumbed to some drunken haze and he’s the only one unaffected.

Which makes this situation a whole lot worse.

“Yoonoh.” You force a smile onto your face as you approach him, hands in the back of your jeans as if they’ll help your legs to not wobble. “Hi!”

He looks down at you, face half-masked by his cup, but doesn’t reply.

“I hope you’re enjoying the party.” You decide to try again, or rather, stall. “Um. I came with Kun. He’s, um, in the toilet. Being sick.”

Again, Yoonoh says nothing, looking down on you as he finally, _finally_ finishes his drink and places it on the table. With that out the way, you can get a good long look at him and his black turtleneck sweater fitted snugly against his body. Not even Yuta could force a Christmas jumper on him, try as he may. It made him all the more intimidating.

“So…” You lose track of where you are. “Um, Secret Santa. Did you participate?”

It’s a tradition your friend group always upholds. Year after year, you’ll all trade presents at the annual Christmas party, this year hosted by Taeyong.

Finally, he speaks, and you watch his plump lips open as he draws in air to do so. “Yeah. I got Taeil.”

“Oh, nice!” You say, rather enthusiastically given he’s only said four words. “What did you get him?”

He looks at you again and a small smile appears on his face. The sight doesn’t comfort you, not in the slightest. Yoonoh isn’t easy to read and you’re someone who thrives off of open gestures and signals. “It doesn’t matter. I didn’t give it to him.”

“Oh.” Your reply dies in your throat at hearing his answer. The whole situation is now tragically ironic. 

“Well, you were my Secret Santa! But, I, uh, didn’t get you anything. I’m sorry.” The words are rushed out before he gets a chance to respond, although you can see his change in posture. He straightens slightly although his eyes give nothing away. Maybe he already knew, and was just waiting for you to finally man up and come over to tell him?

“I’m so sorry, I just got really busy helping out with my flatmates and decorating and- whatever.” You shut yourself up. “I hope I didn’t disappoint you. I figured I could give you some cash-” cue you digging around in your pockets “ -and you could buy yourself something you like? I mean, I wasn’t even sure what to get you honestly, that was part of the problem-”

“I don’t really want your money.” He replies in an even tone, eyes glancing you up and down.

“I’m sorry?” You blink. “I mean, it’s fine, really! I don’t have anything else to offer really. I could go grab you more alcohol, but other than that the only thing I really have to offer is _me_ , and I’m sure that’s not something-”

“That’ll do.” He interrupts you smoothly, leaving you gawking up at him, brain malfunctioning. You’d said that practically as a slip of the tongue, but he couldn’t be serious?

“You- you mean the alcohol?” You prompt. “Shall I go get it now?”

“No.” Yoonoh doesn’t at you. Instead, his slender fingers reach for a bottle sitting on the table- the contents unknown -and he pours himself another drink, bringing the crimson liquid to his lips. You wait in suspense, hanging off his silence, desperate for clarification.

“I mean _you_.” His lips are stained a darker red, so vibrant they’re almost hypnotising. The spell is only broken when he licks them clean.

“What?” You laugh nervously. “What could you possibly want with me?”

“Oh.” For the first time since you’ve seen him tonight, Yoonoh smiles, lips pulling wide and teeth poking out as he smiles, and you think that it might be even more beautiful if his eyes weren’t so tantalisingly teasing.

What you don’t know is Yoonoh’s been smiling all evening. At first when he’d realised Taeyong wasn’t checking the drinks as thoroughly as he’d thought. Then when you’d waltzed in (his Secret Santa, which he knew about thanks to Kun’s little tip earlier), made eye contact with him before rushing away. From then on, it had been little grins into his beer, small smirks as he’d seen you from the corner of his eyes, too scared to approach yet too righteous not to tell him. After all, what could you get a guy like Yoonoh?

Nothing. Which is exactly what he’d been counting on. His plan has worked, and he has you right where he wants you.

He leans closer, until his lips- still tainted from the dark liquid -are right by your ear. To anyone else you might be conversing intimately, but Yoonoh just knows your eyebrows are drawn in fear and concern, the same expression you do whenever he sees you get a low score on a test (which is rarely). He bets you’re nibbling on your lip, too.

“You have _no idea_.”

-


End file.
